


you did alright

by tr_shboat



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Deepthroating, I'm Going to Hell, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, deepthroat training mention, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tr_shboat/pseuds/tr_shboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morty sucks dick. Rick helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you did alright

Morty licked at Rick’s cock, trying to emulate what he’d seen in the many hours of porn he’d watched, pumping slowly and trying for a hopefully sexy (but utterly ridiculous) expression. Rick looked down at him, unimpressed, and sighed.

“You suck at this.”

Morty blushed, frustrated and embarrassed, but tried again, this time taking Rick all the way down, slowly sucking, moving him into his throat as he’d trained himself to do (he’d been working on his gag reflex using his fingers, tools from the garage, bananas, anything he could get his gross little hands on. it mostly ended with Morty vomiting and crying and then having to take a shower because of the vomit and tears, but he’d been improving)

He looked up at Rick, expression changing from one of boredom to something he didn’t recognize, close to desperation but not quite. A little blush showed up on the sides of Rick’s face as Morty sucked him at a steady pace, slowly fucking his own throat with Rick’s cock. A little grunt came out of Rick as Morty’s face was suddenly gripped and guided a little more quickly than he’d have liked, gagging when Rick hit the back of his throat. He gasped for air as Rick pulled him forcibly off his cock, letting him breathe for a moment before thrusting back in.

“Y-you fucking like this, y’little perv? Fucking like taking your grandpa’s cock in your throat, g-getting choked by your grandpa, huh?”

Tears were leaking out of Morty’s eyes, he couldn’t breathe, and he was literally choking but he wouldn’t have wanted to be anywhere else. He brought up a hand to the one Rick had around his face, touching gently, giving silent permission. He looked up again, eyes leaking tears, and let Rick come down his throat, pulling back and choking on it, Rick’s hands releasing him as come dripped from his mouth to the garage floor, coughing and gasping. Rick immediately went to his knees, wiping Morty’s face and patting his back as he coughed wetly, giving him little whispers, little “Did a good job, baby, took me so good.” and “Sh-shhh, you’re okay, you’re okay”’s. Rick was rubbing his back and wiping his face with something soft and damp.

“Fucking idiot.”

Morty looked at Rick, stared at him as he allowed himself to be cleaned until Rick grew visibly uncomfortable. “What the /fuck/, Morty? Wh-what?” Morty smiled a little and spoke, his voice broken and a little raspy after the abuse his throat went through. “Can’t say I’m bad at head anymore.” Rick rolled his eyes and continued wiping him down, even though he’d been clean for a while. “Sh-shut up, y’ little shit. It was /okay/, and that’s just because I did most of the work, a-as per fucking usual.” Rick smiled a little, though, and cupped Morty’s still-sticky cheek, giving him a little kiss.

“You did alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @ rickmortyhell.tumblr.com !


End file.
